brocsplacefandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Comet
Valexas Kestla (Purple Comet) (born 1971) was a female member of the United Netroban Republic's Task Force Comet. She acted as a technical sergeant, and in Trial of the Arbiters 1, she was ranked as a second lieutenant. She wore purple armour. Background Early life Her father was born in 1944, and was the galaxy's very first case of a cometis randomly appearing outside Larris territory. Valexas' mother was born in 1946, and she turned up in Cremton territory, in the very same planet and city. Throughout the next several decades, several more turned up on Kraxxious. They knew each other all the way through school, and both had aspirations of joining up with the military. Each of them did so, her father joining up as a foot soldier and securing employment in the Cremton intelligence agency. Her mother worked as a technical and computing foot soldier, as well as securing employment in the military police. At some point, Valexas' father began to realise he did not like the direction that the country was going in, after seeing the effects of his childhood and the lives of the rebelling worlds within the Empire. During his time of debating his next move, he and Valexas' mother formed a relationship. During this, he convinced her to think along the same lines as him. They both loved their country dearly. However, they despised the individuals who ran it, and believed the country would be better off as a democracy. In their eyes, they were not betraying the Cremtons - they were working against a government who they believed that for millennia had not good enough for the Cremtons. In 1968, they married, and put themselves forward to work as intelligence double-agents for the UNR. Valexas' mother switched to her husband's job at the intelligence agency, and for the next 14 years, they provided information for the UNR without ever being suspected. In 1970, they moved to Zrnic City, Cremtosa, and had their daughter, Valexas, in 1971. Valexas was raised under the same beliefs as her parents. She was raised under the facade of a patriot, and was sent to one of the most acclaimed academic schools on Cremtosa, where she would receive her education in technological fields and political sciences. She and her family suffered great pains to ensure that their true loyalties remained secret, and believed that all warfare is based on deception. In 1982, several days before the Cremton-state approved natolic bombing of Russ, Valexas' parents were tasked by their superiors on attending a seminar informing them of the entire Conspiracy. Afterwards, they were tasked with flying Funai Yazsil to Russ and dropping him off, and then returning to evacuate him. They were outraged at the entire situation. They concluded that there was nothing they could do to stop the disaster and immediately made plans to inform the UNR of the situation and arrange plans to emigrate to the UNR territories. However, Yazsil was visiting Cremtosa at the time, and as he was informed of who was transporting him, he became very wary of their background. After Larris conducted research on Valexas' family, they concluded that there were suspicious constructs within their background. The Larris Protectorate held stolen information from the UNR that they did not share with the UNR, due to their own foul play that they were planning. They then concluded that something definitely was not right with the Kestla family, and deemed it highly possible that they were double-agents. Yazsil broke into their home, and caught them in the act of copying sensitive documents. Valexas was home at the time, however, she knew nothing of what her parents had discovered. A gunfight immediately ensued, and Valexas' father triggered a silent alarm that alerted a nearby insurgent and UNR infiltrator cell to the home invasion. A small team from the cell made their way to the home. Her father stalled Yazsil as they arrived. When they arrived, three agents took Valexas and led her to safety. As they sneaked through the back door, Yazsil detonated explosive charges as he jet-packed from the window. Valexas' parents were dead, and all evidence of the conspiracy was destroyed. Valexas was quickly evacuated by the UNR agents working in the cell, who flew her to safety, where she was fostered in Jiskomonarva Bay, Xi Taan. She continued her specific education and signed up and answered her request to join Task Force Comet the day the second war began. In 1997, during their exploits in Undupolli, she and Kenni Malwa began a relationship. Category:Characters